


First Day

by DerekStillinskiHale



Series: Voluntary Means Manditory [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No actual Sterek, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Stiles is staying with the Hale Pack as he learns to become an emissary.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short introduction to a small series. Not much happens but I just wanted a small peek into what's to come.

“What the fuck Jackson you absolute idiot!” Stiles ducked as he walked into the dorm house, a plate flying over his head and shattering on the walk outside. 

“Hello? Is this the Hale house?” Stiles walked farther into the house into a small kitchen that looked like it was from the 70s, trying to avoid he two men fighting at the other end of the hall.   
“Fuck you Derek! Just because you’re the alpha doesn’t mean that you get to decide everything we do!” 

The man, Derek growled and flashed his eyes and getting wolfed out. “You went into a known hunters house!” 

Stiles flinched back, making sure he wasn’t seen.   
“You must me the magic user.” Stiles jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder and the fighting wolves turned to look at him.   
“Y-yeah I’m Stiles. I’m supposed to be training to become an emissary.” 

Derek walked over to Stiles and grabbed him bag, walking up the staircase down the hall. “Hurry up so you can unpack before our meeting.”

———————-

“Okay so we have a new member of the pack. Stiles stand up and say hi so we can go back to our lives.” Derek dragged Stiles up from his seat and then tossed him towards the rest of the pack and walking out while yelling instructions.

“Everybody remember we have a voluntary training session tomorrow at 4 and remember that voluntary means mandatory. I’m going to sleep.”


End file.
